memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was one the most famous Legacy Starships in Federation and overall space exploration history because of it's well documented 40 years of service. History Captain April In October 2246, the Enterprise was the first Federation ship to reach Tarsus IV with food and supplies for the famine-stricken colony; however, interference from the Klingon warship IKS Kut'luch meant that the Enterprise was too late to stop the execution of 4,000 colonists at the hands of Kodos the Executioner. In 2249, the Enterprise welcomed back George Samuel Kirk Sr. and his 16-year-old son James T. Kirk, as the starship transported them to a newly discovered archaeological site on the planet Faramond. The Enterprise returned from its first successful five-year mission in June 2251 and Captain April was promoted to commodore. April recommended that Christopher Pike, who at that time commanded the USS Yorktown, would be a logical replacement. Pike assumed command and the Enterprise embarked on another five-year mission. Captain Pike In June 2251 Pike took command of the Enterprise. Two years into Pike's command, just prior to beginning a long term survey of the Pathiad Nebulatae the Enterprise's science officer was struck down with a bout of virillian toxic fever. At the recommendation of Robert April, Pike enlisted the then Cadet Spock to fill the role giving him the rank of acting ensign. Spock's first few weeks on the Enterprise saw a rise in tensions among the crew as they reacted badly to his cold, logical, assessments of events, such as the recent hostage situation the Enterprise had been involved with at Reebi Station. The crew started to become more accepting to Spock following a mission to Magefferus-3 when he laid the foundation for bringing peace to the world by inspiring the inhabitants with his emotional control. In 2254 the Enterprise was diverted from its scheduled mission to the Marrat system to investigate some unusual activity. It soon found the culprit when it was attacked by a Ngultor ship which disabled many of the Enterprise's systems and knocked out the crew while it took it into tow to deliver to it's mothership. Fortunately the crew were able to restore the Enterprise’s systems in time to break free and destroy the mothership before it consumed them. Following the Ngultor incident the Enterprise proceeded to the Marrat Nebula where it drove off an attack by a local brigand on Starbase 13. It then proceeded to investigate the Pharos siteworld, above which it battled the IKS Varchas in defence of the Federation project on the planet. Pike ended the battle by destroying the siteworld. The Enterprise next visited Rigel VII to witness the planet's admission into the Federation. Unfortunately rogue elements began a coup and Enterprise personal were killed and injured. The Enterprise proceeded to Vega colony to make use of it's advanced medical facilities. En route it answered a distress call from Talos IV and made first contact with the Talosians. Due to their ability to project illusions, Starfleet ships were forbidden to ever again visit the planet. Under General Order 7, such a visit was grounds for the only death penalty left in Starfleet. The Enterprise was next sent to investigate the disappearance of the USS Cortez at Darien 224. It soon found that the other starship had been commandeered by a faction from an isolated colony of Vulcans on the planetoid which attacked the Enterprise. Following the battle the damaged Enterprise suffered further stresses by flying into Darien's atmosphere to rescue Enterprise personnel before the planetoid was destroyed. The Enterprise spent a week at Deep Space Station K-12 undergoing repairs. While there Pike took a shuttle to Earth after being informed his father was unwell. The message was a fake sent by the Commander Kaaj of the IKS Varchas, seeking revenge for his shaming in the Marrat nebula. Fortunately the Enterprise crew were able to uncover the scheme and drive off the Varchas before the Klingons were able to kill Pike. The Enterprise next visited Neyda Prime and Liria before battling a Chakuun Ghostship which had attacked Jubal. The Enterprise limped home to Earth for repairs and then headed a task force to defend Federation colonies along the Tholian border from further Chakuun attacks. The task force soon saw action in defence of Theta Kalyb where four of the other ships in the force were destroyed before the Chakuun retreated. The Enterprise and the only other surviving vessel, the USS Nelson, went to Starbase 45 to undergo repairs. While the Enterprise was still in spacedock Robert April temporarily retook command while Pike was sent on a top secret mission to Temazi. The Enterprise was also sent to Temazi shortly after where it battled a pair of Klingon D7 class vessels in orbit. Captain Kirk In 2264, command of the Enterprise was passed on to James T. Kirk, the youngest captain at that time, when Pike was promoted to fleet captain and assigned overall control of Constitution-class starship operations. The Enterprise's first mission under Kirk wasn't a deep-space exploratory mission or a mission of importance, but to transport the Warp-Speed Classic Vaudeville Company around the Federation Phalanx to Starbase 13. Although Kirk was very reluctant to this first assignment, Admiral Kimitake Noguchi, thought he needed the time to work out his command, and ordered him to do it or lose the Enterprise. The voyage was far from uneventful, however, after encountering the rebel Klingon Bird-of-Prey Quundar, and encountering a generational vessel. Following several other adventures, the Enterprise was finally dispatched on a five-year mission, in which the ship's primary mission was to seek out and contact alien lifeforms. Beyond this primary mission, the Enterprise was also charged with defending Federation territory from aggression, aid member worlds in crisis, and provide support for scientific expeditions and colonies that were working in the Enterprise's patrol area. Crew Manifest Commanding officers *Captain Robert April (2246 - 2250) *Captain Christopher Pike (2251 - 2263) *Captain James T. Kirk (2264-2270; as Rear Admiral in early 2270s) *Captain Willard Decker (during refit and shakedowns in early 2270s) *Captain Spock (2281 through 2285) *Admiral James T. Kirk (during the Khan crisis of 2285) In 2267, just months apart, two Commodores also temporarily assumed command of the Enterprise after the relief of both the Captain and First Officer. These were: *Commodore Matt Decker *Commodore Stocker Command crew under Kirk's command *Commanding Officer **Captain/Rear Admiral James T. Kirk (2264-2270, 2273-2270s, 2285) **Captain Spock (during cadet training runs) **Captain Willard Decker (recommended by Kirk himself after Spock's Kolinahr retirement) *Executive/First Officer **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Spock **Captain Willard Decker (briefly in 2273) **Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (briefly in 2265) *Second Officer **Commander Spock (briefly in 2273 when outranked by Decker) **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Montgomery Scott (2266 - 2273) **Mary Sue Smith (Temporarily) *Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott (2265-2270s, 2285) *Medical Officer **Doctor Mark Piper (2265) **Doctor Leonard McCoy (2266-70, 2270s, 2285) **Nurse Christine Chapel (after McCoy's retirement and during refit of 2273) *Helmsman **Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (2265) **Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (2266-2270s, 2285) **Lieutenant Leslie (2266-67) **Lieutenant Hansen (2267) **Lieutenant Hadley (2267-68) **Lieutenant DePaul (2267) **Lieutenant Spinelli (2267) **Lieutenant Kyle (2268) **Lieutenant Rahda (2268) **Ensign Dawson Walking Bear (2270) *Communications Officer **Lieutenant Alden (2265) **Lieutenant Uhura (2266-2270s, 2285) **Lieutenant John Farrell (2266) **Lieutenant Palmer (2267-69) **Lieutenant Angela Martine (2269) **Lieutenant M'Ress (2269-70) *Navigator **Lieutenant Lee Kelso (2265) **Lieutenant Dave Bailey (2266) **Lieutenant John Farrell (2266) **Lieutenant Kevin Riley (2266) **Lieutenant Stiles (2266) **Lieutenant Hadley (2267-69) **Lieutenant DeSalle (2267) **Lieutenant Leslie (2267) **Lieutenant Painter (2267) **Ensign Pavel Chekov (2267-69) **Ensign Jana Haines (2268) **Lieutenant Arex (2269-70) **Lieutenant Ilia (2273) **Chief Petty Officer DiFalco (2273) **Lieutenant Saavik (2285) *Security Officer **Lieutenant Commander Giotto (2267) **Lieutenant Pavel Chekov (2270s, 2285) *Tactical Officer **Lieutenant Sulu (2266 - 2270) **Ensign Pavel Chekov (2267 - 2270) *Science Officer **Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (briefly in 2265) **Lieutenant junior grade/Lieutenant Commander/Commander/Captain Spock (2250s - 2270, 2273 - 2270s) **Captain/Commander Willard Decker (briefly in 2273) **Commander Pavel Chekov (briefly in 2285) **Ensign Mary Sue Smith *Records Officer **Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney (2267) *A&A Officer **Lieutenant Carolyn Palamas (2267) Refits Shuttlecraft *Galileo NCC-1701/7 *Galileo II NCC-1701/7 Timeline *'2245:' The Enterprise is finished in mid-July *'2246:' Enterprise is commissioned under command of Robert April *'2251:' Christopher Pike is given command *'2254:' First refit *'2263:' Pike ends his command *'2264:' James Kirk is put into command *'2266:' Second refit *'2271:' Third refit, ending in 2272 ( ) *'2281:' Spock is put in command till 2285 ( ) *'2285:' Destroyed by Admiral Kirk ( ) External Links Enterprise